The Dawn
by vampirelover0713
Summary: Damon and Elena are starting to get a long since Damon is now showing his good side, While Stefan and elena were stronger that ever. But when an old lover rises to ruin everything, will they be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a republish since i had to do some minor spelling and grammar changes on the first one. but the story is pretty much exactly the same just changes in the spelling and grammar errors :D

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first story so im not that good at making fan fics yet, but i do hope you enjoy this one :) And sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors. Feel free to comment and suggest anything - I would really appreciate that. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Elena Gilbert_

Anxiously, I picked up the phone from my night stand and checked the 'recent calls' list to find a number. I have a very strong feeling that that number was Isobel's. As I stared at the number on the screen of the phone, a thought haunts me…Was Isobel really alive? If she was a vampire, and she doesn't want to see me again, can I handle that? I forced myself and clicked the call button. Nervously, I waited for someone to answer. After two rings, _she _answered. _Isobel_ – my _birthmother_. "Is there a problem?" Isobel asked flatly. "Did you find her? What's going on?" she asked with an apprehensive tone. "Isobel?" I asked through the phone. She was alive – she was most definitely alive.

Isobel just hung up the phone. So Isobel is indeed alive and not to mention a vampire who apparently was turned by Damon. For once I thought Damon was a monster for killing my birthmother. But then again Isobel didn't want to meet her own daughter. Damon was right – she sucks. I grabbed my phone and dialed Stefan's number and just after a few rings, rings, Stefan answered. "Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan asked. "Well, I just found out that Isobel _is_ alive and that she has no plan on meeting me. And I wasted my time searching for someone who doesn't want to see me so yeah, I'm _great_." I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Elena…do you want me to go there?" Stefan asked thoughtfully. "No, no, I was about to sleep anyway. I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Stefan said

"Love you" I said then hung up the phone.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and get ready for bed, and as I reached my room, Damon was standing by the door. "Damon? What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I asked irately. This really isn't the right time. "I have to explain something" he said flatly but with eagerness. "Can't we just do this tomorrow, I had a long day, and I just wanna rest" I said stubbornly. I was very tired and all I wanted to do for now is get to bed and hopefully have a nice sleep… but then I have to deal with Damon. "No. I have to explain now. It's about Isobel." He said with an assertive tone. "Fine, let's get this over with," I said stubbornly "Good." Damon smirked "Okay, First off, I didn't_ exactly_ kill Isobel. Somehow, she found me, slept with me and forced me to turn her I fed on a little of her blood and she fed with some of _mine _and in order to complete the process, I had to 'kill' her… but I _swear_, I had _no_ idea she was your birthmother." Damon said. "Okay, so you came all the way here to just defend yourself." I said tiredly. "Well, it wasn't exactly 'all the way here' because technically, it only took me 10 seconds to run from the boarding house and enter through your window." he said with a smirk. "And… I'm sorry I turned Isobel." Damon said with sympathy in his voice… weird. "Well, honestly, I think of Isobel as a vampire asshole bitch. She slept with you when she was with Alaric and somehow gave me up and doesn't even give a damn on me." I said with a hint pain in my chest. My own mother didn't want me and even worse doesn't care about me. "Yeah – she's an asshole" Damon said with his signature smirk. "do you do that all the time?" I asked awkwardly. "Do what?" he asked, confused. "go through my window when im asleep?" I asked, a little anxiously. Damon just looked at me in the eye and suddenly chuckled. "Yeah, _all the time_. I'm _crazy _about you, remember?" he said mockingly and grinned at me. "No really, Damon…" I asked seriously. He looked at me again straight in the eye by which seemed like he was reading my soul, studying each spectacle on my face. "Just go to bed, Elena." he said, avoiding an answer. "Damon?" I said with a soft and relaxed voice. "Thank you. For explaining all this to me… It kind of helped." I said sincerely. He rubbed his hand on my right cheek while he looked at me in the eye with a deep expression – a mix of compassion and pain – all sculptured in his beautifully shaped face… Then he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so here's chapter two! sorry for chapter 1 - had to repost it because it had many spelling errors and so, instead of replacing it, i accidentally deleted it so yeah, i had to repost ... :D enjoy!

Note: i did this on my bed at 5 am using my itouch so sorry for all the errors! ... :D

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

_Elena Gilbert_

When I woke up today, I felt different. I felt like some life-changing experience was going to happen... I'm just not sure if it's positive or negative yet. I had the urge to go to Stefan's but then I figured I should call first. I grabbed my phone from the night stand and saw the phone that the guy that got hit by the truck owned. I copied the number of Isobel and saved it in my phone memory thinking it could be useful one day. What Did I do to phone that was owned by that psycho guy? I threw it. Every time I see that phone, I feel a pang in my chest thinking that my own mother doesn't want me. Although I'm starting to get over it, I know that I could never accept the fact even when I'm _already_ over it. True, there are probably many reasons why she left me but the thing is that she didn't want to meet me - I mean it wasn't like I'm gonna move in with her and be a pain in the ass - I loved Jenna and Jeremy and no matter what happens, Jeremy and Jenna was my true family for they never abandoned me and they treated me like a real family. I could feel tears filling up my eyes, so I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for three seconds and promised myself - my so-called mother didn't give a damn on me so neither should I.

I dialed Stefan's number and he answered immediately since I know he was expecting my call. I usually call him at around 8:00 am - 9:00am during weekends. "Well good morning Elena" to my surprise that voice didn't belong to Stefan - it belonged to Damon.

"Damon? Where's Stefan? Is he okay?"

"Ugh, you reaaaally sound like Stefan now, little miss paranoid!" he said mockingly

"I have no time for jokes, Damon! Where is Stefan?" I demanded

"Relax, little miss cranky! He just went food hunting for a little while. He'll be here in... 5... 4... 3... 2... -" someone grabbed the phone from Damon, and I'm pretty sure it was Stefan.

"Elena? Are you alright?" he asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Will you pick me up today?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to get out there and take my mind off of the whole birthmoter thing and get over it.  
"Yeah, sure so where do you wanna go?" Stefan asked.

"Ooh, can I join?" Damon asked sarcastically. "Can you leave? Now?" Stefan said irritably, obviously annoyed by Damon.

"Hmm... Lemme think... Uhh... No." Damon said obviously trying to infuriate Stefan.

I heard Stefan move to another room and shut the door behind him. I chuckled. "Damon..." I said  
"Yeah..." Stefan replied.

"Hey here's a thought, why don't we try this whole normal boyfriend-girlfriend thing and just hang out and watch a movie - No vampires, no witches, no vampire birthmother, just you and me?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea… count me in! Stefan said enthusiastically.

I took a shower, wore an apple green shirt and a chocolate brown jacket and jeans. I waited for Stefan in the living room then someone knocked at the door. Assuming it was Stefan, I opened the door to see Anna – the vampire who kidnapped me. Before I could even sayanything, Jeremy ran down the stairs to open the door. "Anna!" Jeremy said excitedly. "Hey, there!" Anna said to Jeremy. "Come one in!" Jeremy said and led her up to the stairs. Anna gave me an apologetic, awkward warm smile. I smiled back, but it didn't reach my eyes. After a few minutes, Stefan came. Stefan brought me bouquet of red roses and gave me a short kiss on the lips. I smiled at him warmly and let him in. "Let me just get these roses a vase and some water and lets get going!" I said excitedly. "Who else is here?" Stefan asked curiously. "Oh, Anna, Jeremy's friend… the girl who…" I didn't finish, knowing that she could hear me from upstairs. "Yeah…" Stefan finished. "Is Jeremy safe with her, Stefan?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah, I guess… I've known her mother and she's okay. Not the killer kind of vampire…" he said. "Oh…" I said. "Let's go?" Stefan said, offering his arm, I smiled and grabbed his arm. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, i was able to come up with something! So sorry for the long wait though, but here it is! Enjoy! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

As I got in the car with Stefan, he asked me where I wanted to eat breakfast. I was in the mood for pizza and pasta so I asked him if eating at Cuzini's Pizza and Pasta was okay. "Yeah, sure. I'm in the mood for pasta too. Oh and don't forget to remind me to order extra garlic bread." he said jokingly about the last part although I knew that garlic or holy water wouldn't harm Stefan. "I don't know Stefan, you might die or something…" I said jokingly as I chuckled. The waiter handed out the menu and I ordered Spaghetti with Meatballs while Stefan ordered lasagna with fresh tomatoes and extra garlic bread. We ate our delicious meal and I noticed that Stefan was quiet… "Is there something wrong? I asked curiously. "Elena, I need to tell you something but promise me that you won't… panic. I didn't want to tell you today because it would break the whole normal-girlfriend-boyfriend-date thing but it's for your safety - So you'll know that you have to be more careful." Stefan said seriously with a concerned look on his face. "Okay, let's hear it." I said, kind of anxiously. "Last night, two vampires attacked me and Damon – just a few minutes after you called. And I kind of killed one of the guy's vampire girlfriend… and the worst part is, we recognized them – they were one of the vampires in the tomb." He said apprehensively. I was quiet for a few seconds, trying to analyze everything. "Oh my God, the vampires are out of the tomb? _All 27 of them_?" I asked in a low voice, making sure no one else hears except Stefan and I. Stefan nodded with a vexed look on his face. "b-but _how_?" I asked. "I think Bonnie and her grandma wasn't able to put Emily's spell back up – they just closed the door." Stefan said. "Oh my god. What are we going to do?" I asked anxiously. "Well, Damon and I are still trying to figure that out. But I need you to be very careful and alert – tell Jenna and Jeremy to not let any stranger or even new friends or acquaintances in under _any_ circumstances." Stefan said gravely. "I will. But how about you? You said you killed one of the vampire's mate – what if he comes back for you?" I asked worriedly. "We'll be alright – Damon and I will be ready if ever any of them attacks. We'll be okay" he said reassuringly.

After we finished eating we went to Stefan's house. Damon was sitting on the couch, drinking some red liquid that looked like wine since it was too light to be blood. "Ooh, you're back." Then Damon eyed me and Stefan. "You didn't bring me anything?" Damon asked sardonically with his beautiful signature smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. "Why so serious, Elena?" he asked mockingly. "I just found out that all 27 vampires got out of the tomb. How do you want me to act in response?" I said. "And this is your entire fault." I added. "And why is it _my _fault?" he asked. "Okay first, if you weren't so obsessed about your little Katherine, this wouldn't have happened – the tomb wouldn't be opened in the first place." I said. "Why? Jealous much?" he mocked. "No, _Damon_. I'm not jealous. Why would I want a self-serving psychopath that only an asshole would want?" I snapped. He put his hand on his chest. "Ouch." he said sarcastically, trying to irritate me. Then he smirked. I was too annoyed to talk r try to argue back so I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms while I leaned on Stefan as he patted my back gently. "Oh yeah, Stefan, I forgot to tell you – when you and Elena went out to eat some pasta and forgot to bring me home some for me, Pearl went over for a visit – she wanted me to first, tell me everything about what the council knows about the vampires and second, to stop supplying them with vervain." he said. Stefan's eyes was a little wide and he looked surprised and anxious. "Did you agree to do what she wanted?" Stefan asked. "I had no choice, Stefan, she was… scary. She shoved her thumbs into my eyeballs when I refused to do what she wanted" Damon said. "Good." I said under my breath but Damon heard me anyway and ignored me. "Yeah, Pearl is stronger than us isn't she? 300 years older…" Stefan said. For a minute Damon looked serous and worried until he started talking again. "Well, people, since you forgot to bring me home some food, I'll just go get some of my own. I'll Be back in an hour." Damon said with a grin then he got his black leather jacket and headed for the door. "You kids behave." he said, trying to sound like a strict dad then chuckled. "Finally, he's gone." I said with a sigh of relief. So how about we give this whole girlfriend-boyfriend thing one last chance?" Stefan asked hopefully. "I'd love to." I said with a grin as Stefan kissed my forhead.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here's Chapter Four! i'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait... i was busy amd i couldn't come up with anything... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And dont forget to write a review! I would really appreciate it. :D

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Jeremy Gilbert_

I was on my computer, researching as much as I can about vampires, like what I have been doing since I did that history report for Mr. Saltzsman. I recently found out that Anna is a vampire and I asked her to turn me, but of course, she refused to. I hope Anna could visit me tonight so that I could ask more about vampires. I hope this "hobby" of mine wouldn't turn into an obsession. I guess what really drew me into this whole vampire research thing is Vicki's death, which still remains a "mystery". Sheriff Forbes and the rest of them say that it was a "drug overdose". But I didn't believe in any of that. They discovered Vicki's body buried; so obviously someone else did that to her.

I couldn't remember anything else – all I know is that the last time I saw her was in the Halloween party, and that's it. Every time I try and try to recall what happened, it all just turns into a blur and I end up coming up with nothing. I sighed and opened my drawer where I kept newspaper clippings saying about Vicki being mauled by an animal. I also kept a picture of Vicki, and felt like there was something else – like there's a hole in my head or something… like I was forgetting a very important memory about her. I felt a sudden wind and as a reflex, I shut the drawer, and turned my head. It was Anna. "Hey," I said, trying to hide the panic in my voice. "Hey," she greeted back. "You scared me there for a minute." I said with a smile "Sorry, but you really have to get used to that." She said as she moved closer to me. I held her hand and it was pretty cold. It wasn't ice cold, but it wasn't warm either. I moved her closer to me and I put my hands on her face, and inched my lips closer to her, she smiled then I kissed her softly but passionately. She kissed my back her soft lips moving against mine. I pushed her to the bed and continued kissing, moving down my lips on her chin the on her neck then going back up on her lips. I removed my shirt as she removed hers and continued kissing and then suddenly, she pulled back, and her face was scared and different – her eyes were all red around her irises and so were her eyelids. Her mouth was also different – her mouth was open, exposing her long, sharp fangs. As a reflex, I backed away a few inches. "I'm sorry" she murmured softly, with a slight fear in her tone and disappeared.

_Elena Gilbert_

I spent the rest of the night in Stefan's arms. We watched movies and Damon even watched with us, but all he did was criticize the actors, the story and even the visual effects. Stefan told me more about Katherine and what she was like. He said that Katherine looked very much like me except that she was more than 3 inches taller; her hair was longer, curlier and a bit lighter, And that she was very selfish and disloyal. She doesn't like it when she doesn't get what she wants… and that she likes using people – especially humans as her slaves. She likes treating them like dogs. Stefan also told me how he and Damon became vampires. When Damon and Stefan were trying to free Katherine from the hands of the vampire hunters also known as Jonathan Gilbert and Giuseppe Salvatore, they were shot and just woke up few days after, unwounded and almost complete with the transformation process. Apparently, Katherine has been compelling Stefan to drink her blood for weeks and of course, for Damon, no compulsion was needed. At first Stefan thought that the whole vampirism thing was a one shot ticket to a world where he wouldn't be haunted by Katherine's death and the pain that that caused him and Damon.

"If Katherine came back and asked you to have her back, will you pick her instead of me?" I asked then regretted - that was a stupid question. Stefan snorted and realized I was serious for a second. "Even if she'd threaten to kill me, I'd never pick her. She's a bitch, Elena. And I love _you_ - nothing and _no one_ can ever change that. Not even destiny can break us apart**. **I _promise._" he said and gave me a passionate and gentle kiss on the lips. Then Damon walked in and saw us kissing and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you gotta stop doing that" he complained. "Why, you jealous?" I mocked sarcastically Damon inched closer to the bed, where Stefan and I layed down. "And why would _I_ get jealous? I can get _anyone _I want. No one can resist my good looks, my charm..." he said smugly "Oh by the way I have an idea on how to get rid of the other vampires." Damon added, eying Stefan "Oh. What's the plan?" Stefan asked. "I'd tell you but... I think you and Elena should continue your… business… and besides, I'm tired. I wanna sleep." Damon said, trying to annoy Stefan and I. "Okay, tomorrow then" Stefan said. "Whatever" Damon said then disappeared.

I called Jenna and told her that I was going to spend the night at Stefan's since it started to rain hard and it was getting late. I layed on his bed and rested my head on his hard chest. I felt protected, secured, loved and afraid - afraid of what would happen if Stefan was gone. I tried to put all my other thoughts away and closed my eyes while Stefan kissed my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, here's Chapter 5! if you're team Delena, then you might enjoy this since it has VERY LITTLE Delena moments ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

_Elena Gilbert_

I felt sudden coldness crawling up to my neck, and then suddenly, something… someone was griping my fragile neck so hard, I was unable to breathe. I opened my eyes and saw Isobel, my vampire birthmother. Her eyes were red everywhere and her fangs were long and sharp as it pierced though my neck. "NO-" I managed to yell… but I was too late.

I woke up with a shriek and cold sweat covering my forehead. It was Just a dream. I sighed with relief. I looked at the clock in my night stand. It was already 2:03am. I went to the bathroom, combed my hair and wash my face. After I washed my face, I was about to get a the towel above the sink's cabinet to wipe my face. To my astonishment, my reflection didn't move at all! Anxiously and carefully, I moved my head a few inches closer to the mirror then my reflection's eyes turned red and its sharp, long fangs appeared, as its cold and hard hand gripped my neck so hard I couldn't breathe at all. The reflection was alive. The reflection was Katherine! I was struggling to gasp for air, when she threw me to the right, causing me to hit my head hard, on the base of the toilet bowl. I heard a crack and felt warm liquid rushing through my head and covering the whole back of my head against the cold, tiled floor. Katherine knelt right beside me and bent her head so that her face was only 3 inches away from mine… "Elena Gilbert… you _bitch_!" she said as she forcefully hit my head again on the toilet seat, crushing my skull and brain.

_Third Person_

Elena Gilbert opened her eyes and jerked her head. She wasn't dead. She was at Stefan's room with Damon sitting on the chair right in front of the bed. "Bad dream?" Damon said, not even turning his head to face Elena. He was studying the vampire compass that he got from Logan Fell. "Did you just get into my head? Cuz I swear I'm gonna-" Damon cut Elena off. "You're wearing vervain Elena; you know I can't get into your head while you're still wearing that thing." He said, still not facing Elena. He just continued studying the device. Elena sighed with relief. Elena turned his head to the right then to her left, looking for any sign of Stefan. "Where's Stefan?" Elena asked curiously. "Look under your pillow." Damon said. "No really, Damon I'm _Serious. Where's Stefan_?" Elena said starting to get worried and annoyed with Damon. "No Really Elena, I'm serious. Look under your pillow." Damon mocked, copying Elena's tone and voice. Elena looked under her pillow and saw a piece of paper. A note… from Stefan, Written in his most perfect calligraphy, it said:

Elena, I just went out to hunt – I'm sorry to leave

you, but I got a little bit thirsty. Don't worry, I

asked Damon to look after you. I won't be long.

I love you.

Stefan

Elena read the note and put it in her pocket. She sat on the bed, watching Damon study the compass. Then Damon finally turned to Elena and put down the compass to the table next to him. "Now tell me, what was the dream all about?" Damon asked with a sudden interest. Elena Sighed. "Well… It was… it was about Katherine… she… well… she killed me…" Elena managed, the thought still sending electric shocks through her spine. Damon looked at her with wide eyes and in vampire speed, Damon was already beside Elena. "Tell me more about it." Damon said with interest and a hint of worry in his voice. "Well, it's a pretty long dream but I'll tell you anyway… well it started with me having a dream that Isobel was trying to kill me then when I woke up, I went to the bathroom to wash my face and my reflection was Katherine… so she grabbed my neck and griped it so hard I couldn't breathe. Then she banged my head in the base of the toilet and then after I was bleeding, she knelt beside me and murmured something…" Elena paused "What did she say?" Damon asked. "I… can't rememb- oh! I remember! She said 'Elena Gilbert… you bitch!' then she banged my head again on the toilet bowl so hard that it crushed my brain… literally…" Elena finished. Damon stared at her with astonishment. "It scared me to hell, Damon… what if she comes back to kill me? Or worse, Me _and _Stefan? And… you…" Elena said, worried. "Elena, look at me." Damon said as he placed his hands in Elena's cheeks. "_No one _and _nothing_ can hurt you. Not with me around. Okay? Don't forget that." Damon said as he patted her back gently. Elena nodded. "I believe you" she whispered and looked in Damon's beautiful, deep, pale blue eyes, while Damon stared back. Then Damon broke the 'moment'. "Stefan's here." Damon said and after 3 seconds Stefan entered the room "Good morning, Elena" Stefan greeted with a smile and kissed Elena gently on the lips. Damon could lie good to others, and is also very good at keeping his emotions and feelings to himself. So good it was one of his considered talents… however there was one person he couldn't lie to – Elena. And as much as he wants to deny it to himself, it kills him to see Elena and Stefan kiss or even be together, every kiss and every words of affection that escapes Elena's mouth, slowly kills him inside... "You kids have fun." Damon said with a mocking tone, trying to hide his inner emotions. He got up and walked towards the door. "Oh yeah, what was your idea about getting rid of the tomb vampires?" Stefan asked. Damon turned to face him and Elena. "I'll tell you later. But for now, I'll get something to drink… maybe… positive O for breakfast…" Damon said with a Sadistic smile. But deep inside, he was hurting.


End file.
